Pane of Existence: Director's Cut
by BlackNhite
Summary: So much to do, so little time. But don't be afraid... the door is still shut... At last officially completed with an extended ending. Newcomers and veteran readers alike, are you ready to open the doors?
1. Quick Notes

Well, it's been a long time overdue, but I finally managed to get back to writing and completing this.

It took me all of three hours to do this fight scene, not bad considering my taste sometimes. I have to owe some creativity to the makers of "Shadow of the Colossus" for the combat sequence, there's really nothing like taking down something twenty times your size in a spray of blood.

At any rate, I'm hoping I did this old fic justice, I'm a bit out of practice here and thought I'd do this to help me get back on the ball. Please, if you've enjoyed this story before, give it another go, I think you'll find the ending… "Full of heart" to speak the least.

Dare to dream…


	2. Director's Cut

Pane of Existence

"So, you've finally arrived..."

I nearly jumped at the proximity, the voice was so close.

Darkness greets me, cast out in every direction. My head spins, this way and that, searching for the mysterious speaker. "Wha-what the hell?" I let slip.

"So much to do, so little time..."

It's everywhere at once; behind, beside, above, beneath. Like this person is speaking more _through_ than to me.

"Don't be afraid... the door is still shut."

"What are you talking about," I speak with growing frustration, "JUST WHERE THE HELL AM I!"

I receive no answer and, for a time, it's just me and the void. This world is empty, hollow. I begin to feel anxious, my eyes darting this way and that. Still no response. "What is this darkness?" I question airily.

"A single step is all it takes to start a great journey. Take your first step, can you do it?"

I stare onward, a shudder slipping through my resolve. "I'll only lose myself," I state, pausing momentarily, "but it seems I have no choice."

"Many paths lie before you..."

The voice halts my advance, its tone commanding my full attention. In that instant, the floor beneath me trembles. A trio of stunted pillars jut out from the shadowed ground, three distinctly contrasting weapons adorned on each.

"Which path you follow is entirely up to you. Make your choice."

My gaze shifts over each alter. Atop the one directly across lay a shining silver claymore. Atop the pillar to my left rests a tall shield, plain yet resolute. The final alter to my right houses a slender staff, its top carved in the shape of a crescent moon. "What are these, I don't understand," I voice in confusion.

"A sword, forged with the strength to conquer, a symbol of great power. A shield, made to defend the innocent, a protector of those precious. A staff, crafted to entrance the elements, a sign of wisdom. Which do you choose?"

The voice spoke with an air of finality. It would say no more on the subject, the choice was mine to make. "Kouta," I whispered, remembering times long past, my few happy memories, "the one that is precious, the only one... I wish to protect him." Laced with conviction, my words carried me towards the alter on my left. I reached its base in a matter of steps.

"Your path is set..."

What once was visible faded away, once again leaving me in dark solitude.

"There will be times when you must fight..."

A soft glow radiates beneath me. As my sight is drawn towards it, the soft glow explodes into a ray of shining emerald, piercing through the abyss. Illuminated, the floor beneath leaves me awe-struck. I see myself, huddled within a protective orb. I appear asleep, my eyes closed and a content look about me. Circling my orb are smaller ones, each housing a familiar face. The biggest ones, second only to my own, seem to form a barrier around me. Within each is an occupant of Kaede Inn, their features masked by unyielding strength. Were they... defending me?

"Stay strong and you shall persevere..."

As the mysterious speaker cuts off, a very different sound greets my ears. The sound of charging feet.

I spin around to find a figure, tall as I and clad in solid black, rushing my position. His features are basic: one head, two arms, two legs, and a torso. There is no mouth, no eyes, no hair. An empty shell that carries life...

Three vectors dart forwards, all too eager to begin. The figure lunges, twisting in flight, and dodges each attack. It lands, a slight spring in its step, and moves fluidly to resume its charge.

It closes the gap quicker than I'd anticipated, I actually retreat a step. But just as it reaches striking distance, the fourth vector spears it to the ground. The figure has no time to struggle, it dissipates almost instantly. A part of me regrets not having time to enjoy the creature's pain. I shuddered at the impulse.

"Very good, now onwards..."

* * *

In a brilliant flash, the world turns to white. It blurs away to reveal a sight I've long avoided; the garden at Kaede Inn. Once again, familiar faces greet me.

"I wish to know more about you, if you'd be so kind as to answer my questions."

The smallest figure, a young brunette approaches first. Her smile is vibrant, accented by the yipping of the small dog clutched to her chest. She's dressed for summer, clad in a green sundress with a T-shirt underneath. The ribbon in her hair adds an almost festive touch. For me, it brings back haunting memories.

Not missing a beat, Mayu begins, "Do you look more towards the influence of the past, or is the future a brighter prospect for you?"

The question stumps me for a moment, mainly due to the speaker. "I do not wish to recall my past, save the day that he and I met. Now that we are together, the future seems promising." I speak without meaning to, my heart guiding my words.

Mayu nods in affirmation as she retreats, making way for the next inquirer. An almost neon violet captures my attention. The oddly colored hair cascades around her scalp, interrupted only by a pair of blunted, triangular protrusions. She smiles solemnly, more out of courtesy than actual joy, fiddling with the ends of her favorite blouse, the one her "papa" gave her.

Looking me in the eye, Nana begins, "What do you value most in this world?"

I answer just as she finishes, "There was once a time when this world held little value to me. Now... all I need is his acknowledgement and the strength to rid him of this sadness."

"It's important to have a 'someone' isn't it?" For just a split second, just enough for me to catch, a true smile darts across her features. She gives a knowing stare before skipping away to play with Mayu and Wanta.

The third figure makes her advance, with every step my breathing quickens. Already, images of her bleached white dress torn and stained in blood siege my thoughts; a sudden need for carnage and destruction.

She stumbles slightly, I know not if it were on accident or the result of my own tense aura. Despite the hostile air, her features remain utterly placid, frozen in a state of emptiness. A part of me truly feels sorry for her, a much louder one squeals in joy at her despair.

Auburn eyes unreadable, Yuka states her question. "What is it you fear?"

Too obvious; of course _she'd_ be the one to start the most uncomfortable conversation. I swallow the knot forming in my throat, "M-m," a shake of the head to cease these pathetic stutters, "My past. I _never_ want to return to that... monstrosity I once was. I don't want to be the cause of any more pain, especially not the cause of _his._" I pause, my gaze ducking sideways as I search for words to sum up my answer.

Our eyes meet again, "I suppose my greatest fear... is in myself."

She stares, that's all there is to it. She stares for a while, not as long as it feels, but longer than is needed. Abruptly, she breaks our little contest, "I can see why I was so jealous of you now..."

The sentence ceases there, broken by my own gasp. I could have sworn I'd just been swept into a hug.

"Never abandon the ones you hold dear, you'll never forgive yourself if you do..."

The message is whispered, comforting like that of a caring mother. Acting on their own, my arms wrap around this fragile girl, this annoying whelp... _this_ _precious person._

"Your mind is in the future, you value affection, you fear the beast within you...

"Your journey begins at dawn; though many obstacles shall impede it, and you shall lose yourself from time to time, your strength of heart shall guide you to your ultimate goal. By journey's end, you will have what you seek..."

* * *

Once again, I'm left in the darkness. The same glass platform from before rests beneath my feet though it now glows a hollow cobalt.

"You seek the light; your journey is a constant struggle towards this goal."

A minute twinkle appears, seizing my gaze. I immediately move towards it, hoping for a way out.

"But... with every step towards the light... your shadow grows."

Yet again, the speaker's words roots me to the spot. However, it's not his tone that robs me of movement. Did he mean something by that last statement?

I completely lost my train of thought; having the floor sink out from under you will do that. I stumbled forward atop the tilting platform, landing face to face with my picture image.

I blinked in shock.

It returned the gestured.

The following combat dive was purely reflex, more out of fear than practice. Probably why I ended up huddled on my butt, watching shadows snake from the center of the glass portrait.

The eyes, vivid and yellow, flowed along the darkness; no more than leaves in a stream. When I least expected it, they shot skywards, a trail of black haze oozing in their wake. Five, seven, then ten, _ten_ meters straight up these things leapt. I'd been forced to bend my head back just to keep them in sight anymore.

I was quickly remedied of that dilemma as each "eye" suddenly swelled in mass. Where they were once the size of fingernails, now two blaring floodlights gazed down upon me. The shadows, little more than a haze, quickly began to take action. In moments, a torso was formed, built and heavy. An arm jutted out from one side, then from the other, each a mass of swelling muscle. Twin palms pressed themselves against the floor, lifting the hulking figure from the ground. As if it wasn't tall enough, a pair of sturdy legs began to take shape. I swaggered, awed by the sheer size of it!

The figure stood, as tall as five of me stacked atop the others' shoulders... and then some. A solid body formed, several ebon tendrils swayed and coiled around its body. The thickest batch laid spread haphazardly atop its skull, like a living set of dreadlocks. The eyes, still just as luminescent and void as before, were now fully directed at me.

"But don't be afraid..."

In spite of just how ludicrous I found that statement, especially from a being lacking physical body to harm, a sense of companionship filled me. Always watching, always guiding, the voice had yet to abandon me and there seemed no reason for it to do so now. Quelling my bout of fear, I faced the hulking beast, summoning even more "companions" as it began its slow march towards me.

"…don't be afraid…"

I grinned madly at the massive figure, its hand raised and its body reeling. "I'm not the one who should be afraid," I spoke calmly, a sharp contrast with the sudden act of throwing myself at the enemy which followed, "now here we go!"

And go it did. Though lacking a mouth, at least it seemed as such, whatever that thing was must have been masking a smile just as wide and feral as my own. Its free hand, the one not poised to crush whatever lay beneath it, swept up. A wave of ebon burst forth, I'd only just had enough time to spear a vector into the glowing panel, vaulting off to the side. Landing in a roll, I lost control of my movements for a moment. Rather lucky considering the enormous fist now planted into the ground just behind me. My rolling escapade ceased a few meters away, just close enough to attack.

But looking back, I decided that wasn't enough. _It_ was coming out again, and I was enjoying every second of it. The shadowed colossus on the other hand seemed in quite the predicament; its fist had lodged itself into the panel and refused to move. I didn't think much about my next action, just followed through; I rushed for the giant's fallen arm. Leaping on, I raced my way up its smooth surface, my vectors both steadying the climb and dealing with its wisping tendrils. _"Go for the head,"_ screamed repeatedly in my mind, urging me forward. That high didn't last long as again the colossus proved the use of its free appendage, smashing my entire body aside and flailing across the platform.

I saw stars for but a moment as I tried to sit up. That was quickly replaced with blackness, blackness coupled with a sickening amount of pressure. My arm snapped, tossing me back into a more contained state of consciousness. The pressure fled from my upper body, quickly building at my feet. I'd figured this would become some kind of torture, crushing me from the bottom-up.

I'd never expect, nor experienced, the sensation of being shot out of a canon. I guess this was about as close as I'd get.

The "wind," if such a thing existed here, tore at my limp, flailing body. In a moment of clarity, I'd managed to snag a glance at my landing point; it would be a precise landing just beneath the great palm of the shadow now poised to fall upon me. The open palm shot down, six of my own raced to greet it. Four staved the attack, two criss-crossed the beast's wrist, a jet of dark mist spilling from the gash.

I fell clumsily to the ground; my opponent clutched his "bleeding" wrist, howling in pain and anger. Staggering to a kneel, I allowed a brief satisfaction to cross my features. Again, the high was fleeting, I forced myself sideways, diving between its legs as the massive shadow once again slammed its fist into the glowing panel. The cerulean luminescence danced around my form as I twisted to a stop, now facing the giant's back.

"_Quick, while its not looking!"_

That voice seemed… different from my other, even from the bodiless speaker who served as my guide. I obeyed without hesitation, launching myself towards its back.

I took notice as I soared over the creature's back that, once again, its fist seemed trapped in the azure platform. Did this thing have any form of intelligence? Mentally, I chambered a "hand," ready to charge forward.

And then there was light no more, a plague of shadow flooding its way out from the hand of the dark colossus. I launched my attack, swiftly while it was still in sight. The ghostly appendage speared into the monster's shoulder, barely going in up to the palm. Whatever complaints I'd held were cut short as the last rays of light faded, just long enough to display the sudden barrage of pointed tendrils darting for my position.

In the crushing black, I was helpless to defend myself.

"_Giving up already? I thought you wanted to live, see your family again."_

Fucking schizophrenia, these voices were starting to get on my nerves.

"Like hell you piece of shit!" No, I wouldn't be taken out like this, not after all I've faced to get this far. The vector, still pinned to the cloaked shadow's flesh, yanked me in its direction, the sudden move sending me into a whirlwind of wild aerial maneuvers.

I could feel it building, the energy inside me. My "companions" were rallying, calling for action, calling for attack! Still swirling out of control, I let the pressure slip… and detonate. Like an explosion, they shot out in twelve directions, shredding through anything in their wake. I could _feel_ it; I could feel every individual slash through the unseen torrent of pitch. Most of all, I could hear that camouflaged bastard roaring his contempt for me.

It seemed common place by now, I didn't even question the grinding mass now burning the flesh from my side.

That time, I did release a wail of torment.

That time, my weakness proved useful.

Through eyes fogged and squinted by pain, a pair of luminous, golden orbs shuffled into being. My teeth grit in rage, I struck before I'd even realized what was happening.

* * *

I came two the second the world was lit again, just moments following my abrupt attack. My ears roared from the soar moan that now echoed through empty space. It seems my "companions" had found purchase, four of them drilling fists into the jaw of the dark colossus.

The great shadow crashed to the floor, shattering the panel into a myriad of glittering shards. The azure glow, now free of constraint, sparked along the falling crystals.

In the flush of sapphire, I basked in victory. A ways off, the sailing body of the great shadow faded, burning into the abyss.

"_And so ends the colossus."_ That got a laugh out of me, since when was I even remotely poetic?

"Did you forget?"

Ah, the mysterious speaker returns. Unfortunately, I can't seem to summon words for him, just too tired…

"What you were supposed to learn, did you forget it already?"

Oh how I wish I could just tell him off, how I wish he was physically here so I could silence him and have my rest.

"Don't forget, you hold the mightiest weapon of all…"

I listened. Despite my clouded vision and state of fatigue, I did listen…

"The door leads one way, those that proceed are never to return. But what you seek… it lies _beyond_ that barrier. So don't forget…"

Everything fades; sound, sight, every sense fails you. I think that's what dying must feel like… but then what of this surge of warmth?

"I have only shown you the door, the one who must walk through it… is _you._"

I groaned horribly, my throat red from lack of water. Funny considering where I was.

I sat up, the damp sand spreading beneath my palms, between my fingers. A swell coursed its way up the beach, wrapping my legs in its cool embrace. I hissed at the contact, salt water and gunshot wounds are not a smart match. Chancing a glance about, I was relieved to find myself alone.

For a while, I simply waited. A voice, a sound, anything to give value to this place. A cawing gull snatched my attention as it soared overhead. I followed its path, facing inland for the first time since my "awakening."

I recognized this place…

"_I have only shown you the door, the one who must walk through it… is __**you**__."_

No tears, not now, not when I'm so close. Rising to my feet, I limped across the sands, the cool surf racing beneath my feet giving its final farewell. I didn't look back; I had too much to reason to look forward.

I was coming home…

* * *

I watched her from the pier, staring onto the horizon, into the rising sun. She seemed at peace… for the moment. Only time would tell…

"Are you just gonna laze around all day or are we getting' the fuck out of here? I'd rather not be around when the SAT teams come back."

I smiled, the truest smile I've had in years. For once, I think I did the right thing… leading her to the door.

"Oi Kurama, let's get the show on the road here, I've still gotta patch you up after that stupid move you made last might trying to save that horned bitch!"

I watched as she righted, I watched as she limped away, I watched as she fled into the distance. And I was happy…

"Alright Bando, let's be on our way."

"Che, don't go getting' all sentimental on me now freak…"


End file.
